


Experiment 823: Maximum Overdrive

by RobberBaroness



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Canon-Typical, Gen, Host Segment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: Tom and Crow attempt to recreate a prank from this week's experiment.
Relationships: Crow T. Robot & Mike Nelson & Tom Servo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Experiment 823: Maximum Overdrive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



> From the movie in question: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ys0h2TfNSHs

Tom Servo and Crow T. Robot giggled as they shuffled into the camera room on the Satellite of Love. Tom struggled a bit under the weight of the giant numbers he had superglued onto his small metal and plastic body, but this was going to be worth it.

“Don’t be too loud!” Crow said in a remarkably loud whisper. “We don’t want Mike to suspect!”

Tom did his best to stand at attention and look serious. If he’d had eyes, they would have been blank and sedate, like those of Peter Graves. Just when this practiced steadiness was about to try his patience, however, affable if bumbling human Michael J. Nelson wandered into the camera room, absorbed in a paperback copy of the Lost Boys novelization.

“Ahem!” said Crow, in as nonchalant a manner as he could. “Look at this new addition to the Satellite of Love!”

Mike looked up and was pleased for a moment.

“Hey, Pearl sent us an ATM! That was unexpectedly nice of her. Of course, I can’t use cash in space, but still, it’s the thought that-”

Mike took a closer look at the ATM, noticing its remarkable resemblance to Tom Servo. The fact that it was trying to suppress a fit of giggles did nothing to quell his suspicions.

“Hey, wait a minute!” Mike said. “You guys are trying to trick me into using the ATM so you can call me an a-hole, like the machine did to Stephen King in the movie!”

Tom and Crow gasped.

“We would never do such a thing!” Tom insisted, despite the fact that such an insistence did not support his cover as an ATM.

“Yeah, Mike!” said Crow. “What do you think we are, hooligans?”

“Well,” said Mike, “alright. If you promise!” More to humor his robot friends than out of the expectation that he would be getting any cash, he obligingly punched a four digit number onto the buttons glued to Tom’s chest.

“Attention!” Tom said in an intense tone of voice. “You are a cheesehead! Cheesehead cheesehead cheesehead cheesehead cheesehead!”

Tom and Crow buckled over with laughter, and Mike nodded in a good-humored fashion.

“Fair enough! Kids from the University of Minnesota used to come over to my hometown to call us that. Then they would hurl stuffed animal gophers at us. We got pretty good at dodging them!”

All three of the occupants of the camera room enjoyed a hearty chuckle.

“Come on, Mike!” Tom said. “You should have known we would never call you an a-hole.”

“We might insinuate it,” said Crow, “or heavily imply it, but we would never actually say it!”

“Well, that’s what friends are for,” Mike said fondly. “Insinuating insults instead of actually saying them!”

“Mike,” asked Crow, “did ATMs back on earth really insult people?”

“Not ATMS in Wisconsin. One did tell me that my PIN was ‘real different’, though. That did hurt my feelings.”

All three considered the passive-aggression of northwestern ATMs, but there was little time to reflect as the satellite began to shake violently and alarms started to blare.

“We’ve got movie sign!” everyone yelled as they rushed into the theater.


End file.
